


Brilliance

by jayeinacross



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Jaegercon Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann will never forget what it's like, joining the Jaeger Program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

> for the [Jaegercon Bingo](http://jaegercon.tumblr.com/post/57225250646/) square: "K-Science".

Hermann will never forget what it's like, joining the Jaeger Program. He has no desire to be a Ranger, one of the pilots that will walk out there and face the monsters head on, but they want the best minds on this project, and even at twenty-six, he knows that he's one of them. It's refreshing, to be around so much brilliance, and to be acknowledged by them as he acknowledges and admires them, his father alongside him. The grand scale of this whole project leaves just Hermann in awe sometimes. He's never been a part of something like this before -- it's so huge, so important, and it's something that Hermann truly believes in.

Then, slowly, it begins to fall apart.

He sees it all. Jaegers are going down and Rangers are dying, and his own research is beginning to suggest that even more Kaiju are going to emerge from the Breach. When funding for the Jaeger Program starts slowly being withdrawn, people begin to leave, but Hermann refuses to budge.

His father leaves the Program, and tells Hermann that he should do the same, because he thinks that if Hermann followed him into it, he will leave with him as well. But Hermann has thrown himself into this completely, and he's done enough research to know that this is a problem that's not going to be solved by a blind government strategy.

"The Jaeger Program is going to be defunct soon enough," Lars tells him. "The Anti-Kaiju wall is a better alternative--"

"The Anti-Kaiju wall is an example of desperate, wishful thinking, born of ignorance and unwillingness to face reality, and it may very well get us all killed," Hermann snaps, and it's an awful moment. He doesn't just see disappointment on his father's face, he sees anger, and what might even be disgust. It makes him want to curl into a ball and hide, but when Lars walks away, he knows that this is on his father, not himself. He knows that he's right, and now he just has to prove it.

Hermann's worked in the Kaiju Science division since the very beginning, and now, ten years later, there's barely anything left of it. All those incredible minds are gone with the money, with the blind belief that the Wall of Life is actually something that will save them. Now there's just him and Newton, and well, Hermann supposes that they'll just have to be brilliant enough for everyone.


End file.
